


Flu Season

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, he loves her, i love these two, its a cute one, prompt, scarlet vision - Freeform, so much, so much loving, vision is the best caretaker, wanda loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets the flu and Vision nurses her back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> FOR: annechka87 :D

Wanda had been tossing and turning all night long. But this time, it wasn't because of her usual nightmares, it was something much different. She couldn't even stay asleep long enough for nightmares to come to her. 

Vision was, as always, very concerned for Wanda. He was sitting next to her all night long, trying to keep her from being so uncomfortable. He reached into her head to try and stop nightmares that were occurring, but found that there was none. He held her hand to try and soothe her, but she still wouldn't stay still. He even tried singing her a lullaby to get her to fall asleep, but not even that worked. He was just about to perform a scan on her to make sure nothing was wrong eternally when she sat up, threw off the covers, and raced into the bathroom. 

He moved as fast as he could getting up off the bed and racing into the bathroom behind her. When he found her, she was kneeling over the toilet, throwing up the spaghetti and meatballs they had eaten for dinner. He knelt down next to her quickly and pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way while she got sick. 

With his other hand, he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "It's alright, dear, let it all out. It's going to be ok." 

Breathless, Wanda leaned back against Vision after she finished being sick. "Vizh," she said weakly, "I don't feel very good." 

Vision smiled at her sadly and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. "I can tell, my love. I think you may have food poisoning or influenza." 

"Influenza?" 

Ah right, it was three in the morning, and Wanda was probably too tired to think straight. "The flu, darling."

Wanda frowned and curled into Vision even further. 

"Come on, now. Lets get you back in bed so you can rest. I will move the garbage can to the side of the bed so you don't have to run to the bathroom every time you need to be sick."

She nodded. "Alright."

Vision cradled her in his arms and stood up. He carried her back to their bed and laid her down gently in her spot. He pulled the blankets up onto her before walking to the garbage can near the desk and pulling it over to the side of the bed she was sleeping on. "Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat? The TV on?" He asked, kneeling down near her.

She reached out towards him and took his hand. "I want you to get back in bed with me." 

He nodded. "Of course, darling." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing and climbing back into bed with her. He laid down right next to her and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close. But he didn't hold her too tight, despite really wanting to. If he held her too tight, she wouldn't be able to move when she needed to get sick. But he did keep his temperature low so she wouldn't get too hot in the bed. 

___

The next morning, Wanda woke up to the smell of toast. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed it was sitting right on her nightstand, next to a cup of tea. The sight brought a smile to her face, but the smell brought a sickness to her stomach. She hastily sat up and jumped off the bed so she could make her way to the toilet. She didn't want to use the garbage can again because she had already gotten sick in it twice last night. 

Vision had been right outside in the hallway, telling Captain Rogers that he wouldn't be attending training today because he had to stay with Wanda. But as soon as he heard her being sick, he turned from the Captain and went into the bathroom. He got there just in time to hold her after she finished puking. "Are you alright?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

She shook her head and frowned. She absolutely wasn't alright, she felt like crap. Stupid sickness.

"Don't worry, darling. You are going to be better soon." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, just as he had last night. Then he gently placed her back in her spot. "I'm going to stay with you all day to help you get better, is that alright with you?" 

Wanda nodded. "Of course, Vizh. I would love it if you say with me." She reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently.

He smiled. "Very good. Now, I'm going to take your temperature, and then I think it would be best if you took some small sips of your tea or small bites of your toast."

She looked over at the toast, which looked extremely good. But it also made her feel sick again. She didn't think her stomach was settled enough to actually eat anything. Maybe she could drink the tea, though. 

Vision put his hand on her forehead and found out that her temperature was 101.3 degrees. Not horrible, but still high. She definitely had a fever. He sat down at the end of the bed and took her tea from the dresser. "Little sips, my love, I don't want you getting sick again."

Wanda nodded and took the tea from him. She took an extremely minuscule sip, and then handed it back. "Can we watch a movie?" 

He smiled. "Of course we can. Anything you want." He turned the TV on using the remote control from her nightstand, then climbed into bed next to her. 

"Let's watch  _Fellowship of the Ring."_

Vision nodded and went to On Demand so he could find the movie. After locating it, he purchased it and placed the remote down next to him. "Don't forget to take small sips of your tea," he reminded her before the movie started. 

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head against him. 

Only two hours into the movie, Wanda was sound asleep on his shoulder. This was good, she needed to sleep. Her body would be able to fight off the virus better if she was asleep. 

He finished watching the rest of the movie while she slept, and after it was over, he put on regular TV. He kept the volume on low, though, not wanting to disturb her. 

Wanda woke up right after Vision had finished watching a third episode of  _NCIS._ She was unfortunetly awakened by the rumbling of her stomach. But not because she was going to get sick again, but because she was hungry.  

"Hello there, sleepy head," Vision said after Wanda woke up and lifted her head from his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and looked up at him. "A little hungry, but not that great." 

"Would you like me to make you some soup? That might help you a bit. And, I'll bring you some flat coca-cola to settle your stomach a bit." 

"Ok," she answered with a nod. 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before scooting out of the bed and making his way into the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later, he returned with a tray that contained a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of flat soda. 

"Here you are, Wanda," he said as he placed the tray carefully over her lap. "Enjoy." 

Wanda's smile up to him was pained, but she didn't mean for it to be that way. She wanted to show him she was grateful for what he was doing, but she could barely even think straight. Oh well, she was going to just have to wait until she was better. 

Vision climbed back into bed with her and watched her eat her soup and take small sips of her drink while they watched TV. When she was finished, he got up and took the tray back to the kitchen so she could move around. But when he came back, he found her in the bathroom being sick once again. "Wanda, you poor thing..." He said sadly after kneeling down next to her. "I am so sorry you have to go through this." 

She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly, nodding. She wished she didn't have to go through this. 

He brought her back to bed once again and laid down with her. He shut the TV off and grabbed a book from his nightstand once they were both settled in. "Would you like me to read to you?"

Wanda nodded and curled up against his chest. 

Vision opened up the book and began reading from where he left off last time he opened the book. He read for about an hour before he noticed Wanda was asleep again. But instead of stopping when he noticed, he decided to continue, just in case she woke up and still wanted to listen. She had told him several times that his voice was soothing, so maybe he would be able to help her go back to sleep if she did awake. 

Several hours later, at around 9PM, Vision finished the book and was left to sit and stroke Wanda's hair while she slept peacefully. He didn't mind that at all, though. Wanda had beautiful hair, which he loved running his fingers through every chance he could get. 

Wanda didn't get up to get sick again until 10. And like all the other times, Vision came with her and pulled back her hair, then sat with her on the floor for several minutes before carrying her back to bed. 

____

The next morning, Wanda once again woke up to the smell of toast, except this time it didn't make her feel sick. Instead, it made her stomach rumble. She reached for the plate and pulled it into her lap while she sat up. 

"Good morning," Vision said after he noticed she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Wanda shrugged and looked over at him. "A bit better, I guess." 

He placed his hand on her forehead and took her temperature again. 99 degrees. Good, her temperature was dropping. She should be better by tonight, hopefully. 

Wanda took several small bites of one of the pieces of toast before putting it back on the plate. "Can we watch another movie?"

"Of course, Wanda. Which one do you want to watch today?"

Wanda thought about it for a moment before deciding on  _Forrest Gump._

Vision obliged to her request and put on the movie. For this one, he pulled her onto his lap while she rested her head against his chest. 

She enjoyed feeling the rise and fall of Vision's chest, and listening to his heartbeat. Some people didn't believe he breathed like everyone else, but she knew very well it was true. And she also knew that it was her his heart was beating for. He had told her several times. But it was also him that her own heart was beating for.

Vision kept his gaze directed on Wanda while they watched the movie. This time, they made it through the whole movie before Wanda dozed off.

When she woke up, Vision had a bowl of soup waiting for her on her nightstand. As well as a glass of flat soda, just like yesterday.

She ate every bit of her soup, and drank her entire soda, then put it all back on her nightstand, only to have Vision take it back to the kitchen.

After he returned, she nuzzled up to him in bed and smiled. But it was her first real smile since she got sick. She was seriously so lucky to have someone who would sit and take care of her while she was sick.

"Do you need anything else?" Vision asked after several minutes of peaceful silence.

Wanda shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

After an hour of watching TV together, Wanda fell asleep again, but she stayed asleep this time until the next morning.

When she woke up, Vision re-took her temperature and found it had once again returned to normal. "It looks like you are all better, my love," Vision told her with a smile.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am, all thanks to you." She sat up and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "You're the best doctor a woman could ask for."

Vision laughed a little. "A doctor isn't a doctor without his patients. And I am pretty sure I had the best one."

Wanda smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Vizh."

"I love you too, Wanda," he replied back happily, wrapping his arms around her.  


End file.
